Fate's Onset
by Des and Ken
Summary: When Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, that didn't mean all of the evil in the world was truly purged. There are still problems and evil lurking in the corners of the new wizarding order, and not even the boy who lived can save us now. The job has been passed to the next generation of Hogwarts, Kendra and Destyne, as well as their professor and protector Alder.
1. It Begins

By now, everyone knows the story of Harry Potter, and his fight with the Dark Lord. Even muggles know to be excited at the sound of our hero's name. What no one seems to realize however, is that he didn't actually solve anything. He didn't stop the horror- there was a 9th horcrux.

While the hero was concerned with fighting Norwegian Ridgebacks, and which girl should he take to a ball, a destiny was being set for those who would clean up his mess. Four souls were being prepped for their upcoming battles in their own way. On one particular day, Harry had been having a miserable day. He'd been made to dance in front of the whole school, Hermione wasn't speaking to him, and unkown to him Rita Skeeter was readying her quill. But over 600 miles away, someone was having a far, far worse night.

"LET GO! LET GO OF MY ARM!"

"Restrain him already Healer Jezebel! We need to get the sedative into him!"

A small, five year old child strained against the healers pinning him to the ground. "NO! I don't like it! I want Mom! MOMMY!"

"Healer Jezebel!"

One of the female healers standing nearby, wand at the ready crouched down next to the little boy. Destyne, you need to calm down. The Healer is just trying to help you. It'll all be ok?" She reached out to try to calm him. As her hand made contact with his forehead, his hair lengthened around it turning midnight black and the healer fell back writhing and screaming. Immediately after, the other healers who'd been holding Destyne down were dropping all around him to writhe with Jezebel.

He stood, flames erupting from around his feet, the doctor's spells glancing off his skin that had taken on the color of steel. "I WANT MOMMY!" He screamed, the power behind it shoving the doctors back, several passing out. His eyes glowing red with the fires around him lit the passage as he turned towards the cowering healers. Reaching out he grabbed one, ignoring the adult's convulsions. "WHERE'S MOMMY!" The eyes flashed, and fire leapt from Destyne's hands along the doctor, instantly searing anything it touched like living Chimera fire. Spells glanced off him, striking the burning doctor as the head of the ward leapt up behind the child.

"CRUCIO!" Destyne dropped the doctor, screaming in absolute agony as he dropped to the ground, writhing much as the other healers had been. After a few moments the lead healer released the spell, but as soon as Destyne started to uncurl and move again, he hit the little boy with the curse again. This time, Destyne blacked out. The flames went out like a spent candle, and the screaming healers fell silent, released from their torments as the burnt healer was shuffled away. The lead healer glanced from side to side. "Not a word of this. To ANYONE. Get the boy into his new home. Use the chains- I don't need to come deal with your incompetence again."

"Yes Healer Aldulth" The other healers muttered, scooping up the child and hurrying along. "I know the child was a danger… But that was too far…" One of them muttered to Jezebel, who was supporting Destyne's head.

"Quiet! I don't need to get fired for talking about Alduth behind his back." She glanced up and down the hall nervously, as if he'd still be there. "That was…" She shuddered. "Look, let's just get this kid locked up, ok?"

"yeah, yeah… Please tell me his parents are coming to pick him up soon…"

Jezebel stared at the other healer. "What do you mean? He's living here now."

"But, he kept shouting for his-"

"She's dead, Max…" Jezebel sighed heavily. 'She's not coming to get him…"

"He doesn't know? That doesn't seem-"

"It's better this way. Don't tell him." Jezebel finished securing the magic-sapping chains around Destyne's wrists, and couldn't help the way he pulled at her heart, even after what had happened. She leaned down and gently kissed the little boy's forehead. "He can't ever know that he killed her."

* * *

><p>That same night, much happier child was returning home after a sled ride with her neighbors. The youngest of the group a red headed child, her violet blue eyes caught something in the ally. The gloved hand let go of Ace, a boy whom she knew since she was a baby, to take off after the unknown creature. Her feeble legs took her as fast as she could, Running down the alley till the very end the creature running away scared from what it seemed like, but she cornered finely. It was a mangy black cat with a white slash of hair across its eye. She goes closer to the cat, crouching down to it, reaching out her tiny gloved hand, as the snow fell.<p>

"It's Okays kitty, I want to help you."

It would sniff her, the black cat still looked suspicion of the little girl, and slowly reaching closer to the redheaded girl this time the Cat would lean against her and purrs loudly. She would scoop the cat into her arms wrapping around the cats chest his feet would dangle. Crunching of feet running towards the young girl, the boy from before stops a few feet from her, chocolate optics bore into the little girl's unique ones his Brown hair was a mess; Ace would smile brightly seeing he had found her. His breath was white, as he was panting from fallowing her.

"Kendra don't run off like that Moms worried sick," he breaths out.

"Sorry, Ace, but I couldn't leave him." She had a few tears in her eyes.

He would nod in agreement to the new friend Kendra had found, the bright green optics of the cat would shimmer. Ace would lead Kendra down the alley back to his family. The two parents seem to be happy to see their children back, a sigh of relief would escapes from Mrs. Cornell. Seeing the feline in Kendra's arms they both chuckled, as Mr. Cornell would pat the cats head and tell it was a lucky cat. Quickly they both told them to hurry, to get home out of the snow and the cold. It didn't take long after that to move to her parents the Salomon's. Of course Mrs. Salomon welcomes the Cornell's into their home, as little Kendra would run to her parents with the cat still held into her arms, as she squeaks in excitement.

"Mommy, Mommy! I found a cat!" She lifts the cat out of her arms to her parents

Her mother looked worried, Kendra was known for bringing strange animals into the house. Her father looking at the cat, it was for sure one of the most normal thing she had brought into the house. It was well known between the two families she was able to speak to animals, much like a human. But, even a unnatural gift in the wizarding world, the Neighbors are from. Her mother was just about to tell the little girl no for the 50th time that month. Her husband spoke up to Diana Salomon in a whisper tone only she could here.

"If we say yes to the cat she might not be too mad when we say no to the others."

Avery's wife nods in agreement to the thought before she decided to tell the young woman. Her eyes look to her neighbors, and smile she would lean down to Kendra's level looking at the mangy cat, she could tell that he needed a bath as well as to cut away any mats that formed. But, Kendra has been trying to get and pet ever since she started to walk. She would look at her neighbors and smiles leaning down to the cat and stroking it head. She would decide her husband was right on this matter, and the cat was one of the more normal critters she had brought home.

"Alright, you may keep it, but you got to take care of him, that means his baths, his litter box, everything."

Kendra yelps in enjoyment bring the cat back into her arms, as she would twirl on the spot, squeezing it till it squeaks out a meow for it to breath. She smiles brightly as she prances around the room, till she had the thought the cat needed a name. Her little brain worked to sort out names for the new family me member, she figured out with another squeaky voice,

"His name will be Duke,"

After she declared this, she would head towards the bathroom carrying the cat. She would pass her older sister. Edith Salomon wasn't particularly excited about her little sister's new pet. You could say She despise her little sister. The blonde haired older sister glares at her as she passed, but nothing could bring the spirits of the redheaded girl. Soon after Ace would fallow Kendra down the bathroom, knowing she would need a hand. Edith would speak her mind not letting her parents hear her annoyed remark.

"She gets a cat because she's special little freak," She would roll her Light blue optics and push back her blonde locks.

That night Duke the new house pet got a bath and cleaned up and feed well. But the Salomon Family didn't know whom that little girl brought home that night and how it will affect the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>Back on the campus of our beloved Hogwarts, not everyone was attending the ball as actively as might be hoped. A tall, handsome boy with long brown hair was pulling a honey-blonde deeper into the edges of the forest, both trying to keep their laughter down. As they ducked behind another bush, he spun her around to hold her close, peering back at the tree. "I don't think we were followed." His voice was light and playful, with just the faintest hint of a feral purr. Without waiting for a reply, he kissed his companion for a few moments, before lightly teasing the side of her neck with light kisses.<p>

The young lady with golden locks tries to hold her giggles as the young male pulls her, a large grin from ear to ear. She had taken the most handsome of men of her grade to the ball that night, and for her it would pay off. Being pinned by the brown haired male against the tree as she giggles softly at his sweet words, as she would nod eagerly as her champion would take her plush lips upon his own. Her hands wraps around his neck, as they tangle with his loosen hair. Till they trailed to the soft supple sink of her neck a soft moan, and shiver escapes her body.

He let his hands trail lower to rest on his most recent conquest's hips, as he leaned back to stare into her eyes. "I must be the luckiest boy in the world tonight, Ophelia. The smartest, hottest girl in the whole school here with me, when she could have anyone." He leaned in again, kissing her before leaning closer, pressing against her. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Feeling his gentle touch upon her body as it aches for more, one of her fingers twirls his hair around it. Her own blue optics stare right aback at his, hungry for him. "Oh Alder, I'm the one who is lucky the most handsome man in the whole school, with me of all nights, I shall never forget this for sure." Once more Alder places his lips upon her own, as she would return the kiss. "I'm not worried Alder, take me as you please."

Alder nodded, his feral look hidden from her by his position as he pushed her down to her knees. "Well, if you insist. As long as you're sure you can really handle it. I mean, if it's easier, we can just go back to the party and focus on an elegant, chaste evening. Sarah could easily do what she's good for, and leave you and I free to-"

She would watch him with a smile, feeling him press her shoulder to her knees which she oblige, Feeling the harsh ground of dirt, against her bare knees. But him hearing speak of Sarah her rival, her eyes burn with fury of her name but spoke pleasantly to Alder, "Oh of course I'm capable of handling it." She would easily unzip his pants, pulling down low enough to remove his man hood. She would eagerly start to suck upon it, her eyes watching him to see his reaction.

Alder shut up, enjoying the results of playing off of her anger towards the other girl. He gave her a small nod of approval, before pushing her head further down. He leaned against the tree, partially keeping watch, and partially enjoying Ophelia's dedicated work. He didn't need some stupid teacher interrupting this like last week with Cassandra. He closed his eyes with a slight moan. He might just keep Ophelia around for a bit after tonight if she kept being this easy and skilled.

Ophelia, smiles in victory, but keeps up her motions to please him. She would passionately bob her head back and forth against him, taking all she could, and what she couldn't she wraps a porcelain hand around and kept with her pace. She would speed up more, once she herd him moan out.

The increase in speed was like a switch inside of Alder's overall-kind brain. He pulled away, and pushed Ophelia onto her back, spreading her open with his knees. It was time to finally put that little goody-two-shoes in her place and ruin that perfect reputation of hers. Without pausing, he pushed as far as he could into her, in his haste not even noticing the shoot he had pushed her onto.

Feeling him push her back onto the dirt mossy ground, seeing his eager expression, she smiles widely. Feeling him press against him, but at the same moment a shoot of a planted pressed against her shoulder, piercing through her skin. A few seconds, passed but that's all it took for the numbing of the poison to leak into the blood stream of its poor victim. Her face would lose its smile and leaves her lips, her pants of pleaser dims to pants of trying to gain air into her lungs.

"Don't worry, it'll get better in a second. I promise." Alder grinned cockily at Ophelia, completel oblivious to the fact that she was dying beneath him. As he thrust extra-hard, he was suddenly scooped up as a galloping of hooves sounded in the clearing, and physically thrown into a nearby tree. A loud crack came from his ribs, but he spun around instantly. "Fuck off, she's MINE!"

"Move out of the way young Foal!"

The Centaur male spoke his mane was bight golden white in the moons rays, and bright blue optics would pierce the male, but his hooves move about as he would return the former maiden. Moving her from the plant that pierced her skin sickly blood dripped from the shoots. He worked quickly, mixing herbs and other things for the barely breathing Ophelia, her body was still limp as ever and nothing made improvement. Her skin grows paler and paler by the second. It was a race against time for the Centaur.

The student moved back to the side of Ophelia, watching the centaur. He wasn't stupid- just manipulative, and he finally figured out something had gone wrong. "W-what's going on?" He carefully picked the plant she had gouged herself on. "What's this plant?"

The centaur was still working hard upon the girl, his eyes only moved for a second onto the young Alder, He would speak up, "Your 'prize' will be gone, if I do not hurry, and the plant is called Mors Sagitta."

"G-gone!" All of Alder's bravado was gone in an instant, and he was at Ophelia's side. "You can't die! You were never supposed to die! I just… I just wanted to…" He couldn't force the words out now, as he clung to Ophelia's weak hand. "Hang on there, Ophe…"

Ophelia's eyes open to see alder was right there, she would raise her hand up to him trying to reach his smooth skin but didn't have the energy to make it but she breathes out just enough to speak, "Oh… Al, I always love you, forever, I wish you reach the stars, please… do that for me…" Her last word muffled as she passes away, her body limp as her hand would fall from her reach, but her glazed optics still opened. The centaur male would bow his head down, in silence, knowing he did all he could to save her but it wasn't enough.

Alder, for the first time in his life, couldn't find words. For several long, excruciating minutes he and the centaur sat in silence by the dead girl, Alder's hand still tightly clasping Ophelia's hand, while the other stroked her hair absentmindedly. After a time, he found his voice. "I never meant for it to happen…" Despite the whisper he was using, the deathly silence that filled the clearing made it seem horribly magnified. "I never wanted it to be this way…" He stared from her, to the plant, to the spot on the ground where he'd penetrated her, clearly not taking it all in well. "I never want to see this plant kill someone again…" He picked it up, staring for a few moments, before rounding on the centaur. "You can cure it! Teach me! I'll do anything you say. Anything you want. Please… I…" he shook, not looking at Ophelia's open, accusing eyes. "I can't let her down twice…"

The blonde centaur, hooves the ground once more like his feet were antsy, his eyes staring at the stars above to get his answer. This would take some time of course; his gaze wouldn't return to Young Alder till much later, "I see, I was destined to teach the Teacher of fate, the stars have told me that you shall become my student, young foal… And I Firenze shall teach you, everything you will need to know."

Nonplussed but serious, Alder stood, taking the centaur's hand in a firm handshake. "Alder Lovage, sir… …Thank you." Without another word, he tenderly redressed and picked up Ophelia in a bridal style, walking back to the castle. On this single night, the new heroes fates had been set, whether they wanted them or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you all enjoyed our first chapter. As you can probably tell, we're two writers- Alder and Des being one, and Kendra and... other characters being the other. We are open to any constructive criticism or praise.<strong>

**We do not own Harry Potter or any related characters, but we DO own our OCs.**


	2. Destyne's Letter

The healers walked just behind the head healer and the green-robed witch, trying to pretend they weren't listening, but making sure to take in every word. "I cannot condone this action, Professor McGonagal. He is simply not capable of being in a public place. Our private tutorage here at St. Mungos has been more than sufficient, and will continue to be. Hogwarts is not capable of-"

"It is not your decision what my school is or is not capable of, Healer Alduth." McGonagal's mouth was a thin line. The 5 floors to get to this student with this "healer" had been more than taxing on her patience.

"But you don't understand! He is far too aggressive for school."

"Sir, I've told you, if you would only give him a chance to-"

"Silence, Healer Jezebel!" Alduth shot her a look of fire that made the entire group of healers catch their strides and fall back another step. "Now, as I was saying Professor, surely you simply don't appreciate the gravity of your decision. I am simply trying to suggest-"

"You are suggesting nothing different than you have since you intercepted me in the lobby, Alduth. I have answered you succinctly, and you refuse to listen." She raised one hand, imperiously silencing Alduth before he could retort. "Professor Dumbledore heard all this before when he let a werewolf onto the campus- twice. He heard it all again when he put faith in a convicted murderer and when he steadfastly stood behind Harry Potter on the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I would not be his worthy successor if I did not live by the example he set. Now, which room is the boy's?"

Alduth stared angrily at McGonagal, his shock paralyzing him. Suddenly, Healer Jezebel ducked past them both, and tapped the door lightly with her wand before tucking it back away. Several loud, metal glangs sounded within, and the door swung open. Its heavy metal plating shimmered in the corridor lights as over a foot of vault-like entrance swung open. Almost instantly, Jezebel, Alduth, and McGonagal were alone by the door. The other healers had moved into a semi-circle around it, their wands out and trained on the darkened entrance.

McGonagal stared, the realization of the boy's room overwriting her frustration. "You keep him locked up in there?!"

Healer Alduth ignored her, instead shoving past Jezebel as he drew his own wand. "I'll deal with you later." He muttered at her. "Destyne, come here." He called imperiously into the darkness.

An unholy, deeply rhasping voice bit at Alduth out of the darkness. "Fuck off, old man."

Jezebel shot a nervous glance at McGonagal, then noved alongside Alduth. "We'd like to talk to you, Destyne, not anyone else. There's a nice lady here who wants to meet you." There was a long silence, during which Jezebel finally reached down to rest the tips of her fingers on the handle of her wand. She didn't draw it, though, instead calling out again. "Destyne?"

"Promise she's just here to talk this time?" The voice had lost the hellish touch, being that of a normal small, nervous boy.

"Just do as you're told and get out here now, insulent child!" Alduth snapped, looking slightly mad. "You are being ungrateful for the time we are all taking out of our very busy day to deal with you."

"Please come out and talk to the nice lady, Destyne."

There was another pause, and a young, thin boy stepped out of the darkness in the vault. "Sorry, Healer Jezebel." He said quietly, and she ruffled his hair affectionately.

"It's all right, Dest-"

"AND?!"

The boy blinked at Alduth.

"Where's my apology for wasting my time?"

Destyne's eyes flashed red for a moment, his hands clenching in a claw-like position. He breathed deeply, the color receding and letting his hands relax. "I give apology where it is due." Ignoring Alduth's angry spluttering, he stepped forwards, looking up at McGonagal. "Are you the nice lady?

McGonagal watched the child, her mouth an even thinner line than before. "My name is Professor McGonagal, Headmistress. I am not simply here to talk, Destyne. You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will tell you know that further outbursts of any nature will not be accepted at school. Am I clear?" She held out the sealed letter to Destyne, but didn't let go of it at first.

"Yes Ma'am." Destyne said, staring at the letter with a look of awe. McGonagal started to open her mouth to tell him to call her professor, but stopped, and simply let him have the letter. It was different to be called "ma'am". Destyne stared at the letter, reading it quickly, his eyes moving too fast to possibly be taking in everything it said. Suddenly, he looked up at her, seeming confused. "But Healer Alduth said you'ld never let me in."

"Well he was wrong. I am here to make sure you get the letter this time."

"This time?"

"Nevermind that. Get ready to go to Diagon Alley to buy your school things."

Destyne's eyes shone as if Christmas had arrived early. "Diagon Alley?!"

"He has no funds, McGonagal." Alduth interjected rudely.

She stared imperiously back at him in silence until he backed away again, before turning back to Destyne. "I had assumed as much." She pulled out a small pouch of money and handed it to Destyne. "You will have to shop second-hand, but the Hogwarts Fund for Orphans should be suff-"

"I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm not an orphan. I just didn't have parents."

McGonagal looked up to Alduth, who was glaring openly at the child, not realizing he was being watched. Not finding an answer she looked to Jezebel, who shook her head violently, eyes wide. With a curt nod, McGonagal looked back at Destyne. "As you wish. I was saying, this should be sufficient for your needs. Now, go prepare- the Aurors will be here soon to escort you."

Without another word, she turned and left the wing to get the aurors. Jezebel came around to Destyne's side. "You heard the headmistress little man. Go get ready." Nodding happily he hurried off into his room.

"How dare you!" Alduth's voice cracked over the healer's heads as soon as McGonagal had vanished, sending the white-coated wizards scattering. Healer jezebel stood alone in moments. "How dare you undermine my authority?"

"Undermine you? I stopped you looking like an even bigger fool."

"You showed McGonagal the holding cell."

"Yes? That's the child's room, as dictated by your orders."

"But an outsider can't understand the necessity of the vault! You have embarrassed this entire establishment."

"You mean you've embarrassed yourself. Now move- one of us needs to go with him and it should be me."

"You're not going anywhere, Jezebel Weaver. I will accompany the subject, you are fired."

Jezebel laughed harshly. "Fired? Hardly, Alduth. I'm the one who can calm the poor boy down after you're finished with him. I'm the only one who can safely speak with all of his forms. And besides, you wouldn't want the authorities to hear all about your indiscretions with the patients, or your hiring process would you?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, Alduth." She was talking strong, but she braced herself for what she knew was coming.

The head healer's wand was back out. "You insignificant little-"

"Am I interrupting something?" A quiet, sarcastic voice sadi from behind the two healers. They spun, suddenly face to face with a company of five aurors.

"No, not at all." Jezebel said brightly as Alduth forced a smile. "Are you ready for Destyne?"

The lead auror nodded seriously. "I assume you will be accompanying us to help monitor the child?"

"Of course!" she said, not giving Alduth a chance to respond. "Destyne, come on. It's time to go!" she called into the vault.

Destyne hurried out, clutching his money and letter like some kind of lucky charm. "Ok! I'm ready!" he stopped in front of the aurors, staring. "Do you really hunt dark wizards?"

The lead auror shrugged uncomfortably. "Only when we need to, son."

Destyne held out one hand cordially. "I'm Destyne. I promise not to hurt anyone this time, ok?"

The auror looked shocked for a second before taking the proffered hand. "Shutz. Shall we get going?"

Destyne's eyes flashed purple for a moment, his grip tightening on Shutz's, then he let go and started walking. "All right. And Shutz? Don't' worry. It doesn't make you weaker that you want to never have to kill someone. That's what will push you to be strong." Without waiting for a response, he left the hall, the other four aurors following.

Jezebel rested her hand on the stunned auror's shoulder. "Don't worry, you get used to it. He's only trying to help and make a good impression. Come on." She walked past, grinning. "Wait up, Destyne! Diagon Alley won't vanish just because we don't get there right away. Hey, no running in the halls! That goes for all of you!"

* * *

><p>Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, and the next will be up soon! It's already written, Ken and I just need to edit it a bit, and it should be up within a week. Stay warm everybody!<p> 


	3. Kendra's Letter

Chapter 3: Kendra's Letter

It was a peaceful day in Ashfall drive, the sun was showing its face, and the kids were out playing on green carpets. The dry breeze of the August air shuffles along the paved roads, as the branches rub and clacked against each other with rustling leaves. The parks were full of children playing and pools where they cool off from the August heat. But out of the millions of houses on Ashfall drive only two kids were sitting in the back yard of 20th building. But they were enjoying their summer.

The bright red dot, was lying on her belly on lush, sweet grass, her head in her hands as her feet kicked back and forth, watching her friend Ace. He was pacing energetically across the yard, occasionally running his hands through his slicked back brown hair, telling stories, but not of the normal stories of going to the zoo or the amusement park. No, these stories were of the wizarding world of Hogwarts. Ace was going into his second year, placed in the House of Ravenclaw. He smiled brightly down at Kendra, who's violet blue optics watched his every movement, hanging on his every word.

"The classes are fun, you learn spells and stuff, but the best part is finding the secret passages to different places in the castle or even out onto the grounds. But you gotta watch out for Miss Thanatos. She'll put you in detention if you're spotted outside the dorms at night. But you're pretty good at hiding Ken, and you probably can learn a few spells to help you out. I mean you're a good witch already!" He paused, looking at the younger girl, and spoke his mind once more, "I bet you're gonna be in Ravenclaw!"

She rolled over onto her back, her hair sprawling across the green grass as she watched the clouds fly by, trying to imagine being in Hogwarts at that second. Then she spoke her mind. "I don't know Ace, what if I'm in Hufflepuff or Slytherin," she would grimace at the thought of Slytherin, "Or even Gryffindor?" She grumbled a little as she shot up onto her feet and shouted "Ace, I want the letter to be here already!"

It didn't take long for them both to pull out their wands. Kendra's stood out as a direct contrast to the sleek, honed look of Ace's. It had clearly been cut from a nearby birch tree, and little twigs and leaves were still poking out in spots along it's nine inch length. Ace pointed his wand at her, agressively staring her down. Neither refused to break eye contact, willing the other to act first- to break the connection. The strain started to show on Ace, and his mouth twitched slightly, before he almost dropped his wand as he broke down laughing, with Kendra happily joining in. They both knew they weren't allowed to use magic, but that didn't stop them from dreaming. Their frivolity was interrupted by the swift rolling sound of the sliding door as Mrs. Cornell, Ace's mother, popped her head out. She had soft brown waves of hair that many wished they had and bright green eyes. Looking at the two, their giggles subsided.

"You two put those down," She sighed. "Lunch is ready, come on." She waved both of them into the house.

Once she disappeared back into the house the two began to giggle again placing their wands back into their pockets and raced to the door. They yanked open the sliding glass door, quickly kicking off their shoes onto a mat, eager to get to lunch. But Kendra took a different route, towards the den- where a perch was set up for a great horned owl. He was sitting, his eyes closed untill he heard the pitter patter of Kendra's feet. She headed over to the great owl, and stroked its head before speaking to it, in what sounded like chirps.

"Hello, Buster," She said, with a bright smile.

"Hello Kendra, what can I do for you today?" The owl answered, but only Kendra could hear.

"I'm just checking when the mail from Hogwarts would be coming."

"Kendra, are you going to check everyday? You know I will bring the mail from Hogwarts when it is sent out. I can promise you that you shall be heading to Hogwarts this September." He gave her a beaky smile and nudged her hand for a treat.

"Alright, Alright," She complained, as she grabbed a small owl treat for Buster, then headed towards the kitchen.

Ace returned to her side with a giant smile, as they entered the kitchen. It was normal for the most part with an island counter and a few stools. It was a wizarding family's kitchen, though. Dishes were cleaning themselves, laundry was folding itself and being put away, and even dusters flew around the house to clean off the shelves- all courtesy of Mrs. Cornell's magic. She even had dinner getting ready to be prepared, knives cutting away at onions.

Ace asked the same question he did every time she talked to Buster lately. "So what did he say, Ken?"

"He pretty much told me to wait again," She pouted.

"Well of course he told you to wait, Kendra, you've been asking about that letter since the summer started." Mrs. Cornell spoke, a spoon in her hand as she gave the two a sandwich and a small bowl of soup.

As soon as they finished Kendra grabbed a hold of Ace and dragged him out of the house, walking down the peaceful neighborhood, they lived in. Kendra's goal, however, was not to go to the park that was nearby, but to a small alleyway. Ace followed Kendra, knowing exactly where she was heading. In the Alleyway, tall dumpsters and other miscellaneous objects were scattered around but only a small wooden box with a opening would be Kendra's priority. Moving the hinged flap up and away, she revealed a small pink blanket nest, where a calico cat laid out with four little bodies wiggling around her. Kendra picked up a little white and black one, its mother not minding Kendra touching her babies. She spoke up, as she held the kitten close to her. "Hey, miss Amadaeus, how're you doing? Do you need anything?" She asked the cat. "I'm working my hardest to find you a home."

"I know my dear, you've been a great help to me and my kittens."

"I wish I could get you to a place sooner, these kittens need a warm home. Duke has been helping you out right?" She asked in concern.

"Oh yes, that lovely young cat has been coming here every day."

"Good, good, we'll be leaving you okay," She moved the little kitten from her body and back to its mother's warmth. "I promise I will find a home for you and your kittens."

Ace didn't fully understand the conversation between the cat and Kendra, but he always was amazed how animals felt safe whenever Kendra was nearby. He had seen her even speak to magical creatures once and a while, but it was always amazing to watch her happily speaking to animals like it was nothing.

She looked back at Ace and nodded to tell him she was ready to go, then she walked out of the alley. Ace followed easily, going towards the nearby park. It was quiet now- the swings and jungle gyms had no one upon them. Kendra chose to head towards the swings before turning quickly and plopping upon the swing, slowly pushing herself back and forth. Ace followed pursuit and they returned to talking about Hogwarts, spells, as well as some impressions of the teachers. Ace thoroughly thought Kendra would like Hagrid, the Gamekeeper. "Hargid is a big guy, like, he towers over the other teachers. I've heard from other students that he likes weird creatures just like you Kendra. He'll be the first teacher you meet, because he'll escort you across the Lake."

"He sounds cool. I can't wait to be in Hogwarts," she swung higher and higher, before suddenly letting go of the swing and soaring several yards before landing gracefully. "Let's head home- I want to practice that spell again, before your mom finishes dinner."

"Alright, let's go!" He smiled, getting off the swing and grabbing a hold of her hand and heading off toward Ace's home once more. Soon after they got to the home, they headed right up to the second story floor, where Ace's room was. He had the walls decorated with posted of various Quidditch teams, and a wizarding rock band- Dragon Blast. A trunk stood at the end of his bed, and several papers were scattered across the floor, his books piled upon the desk. Ace dug into the trunk till he found a quill. Quickly removing everything from his desk to make room, he placed it upon the surface, he pulled out his wand once more. Kendra did too, but she would be watching him first. He swished and flicked his wrist towards the feather. Kendra practiced this motion without the spell. "Alright Kendra, remember- swish and flick, Wingardium Leviosa."

Kendra performed the swish and flick towards the quill, then spoke the words, "Wingardium Leviosa." Nothing happened just like the last time. She grumbled but a fire was lit in those violet eyes, as she repeated the wrist movement a few more times till the quill would move. The next time she tried, the quill started to fly up to the ceiling, and she giggled with excitement.

"You did it Ken!" Ace said excitedly.

She jumped in excitement and flung her arms around Ace, overjoyed with the achievement. "Yes another one done, still several hundred to go though!" She soon let go of Ace when she heard Mrs. Cornell yell up at them.

"Ace, Kendra. Dinner time!"

The two of them headed straight down into the kitchen once more to eat dinner. Kendra decided to head home after, waving good bye to Ace. It didn't take long for the little red head to get to her doorstep. Opening her door she found her parents talking in the kitchen, the black cat that she brought home years ago sitting on the windowsill waiting for her to return home. She stroked the cats head, as he gives her a meaningful meow. Duke was one of the only animals that hadn't spoken to her, but he did what Kendra asked most of the time. Kendra always thought he must be a mute animal or something like that. He jumped down move from his spot, stretching first before rubbing against her leg. Kendra headed to the kitchen and spoke.

"Mom, I'm home,"

"Good, I take it you had dinner over there?"

"Yes mom, going to bed. come one Duke, bed time." The black cat followed her up the steps for the night.

* * *

><p>Early that morning, as the sun was just about to rise, a tapping started upon the window. Kendra lazily placed her hand upon the small alarm clock that read 6 O'clock. The sound didn't stop, however. Kendra's violet eyes opened as she looked around the shadowy room. She had a very weird mix of Muggle and wizarding room, with some posters between the bands of the two different worlds, and of course her favorite Quidditch team- the Ballycastle Bats. Books of both muggle liking and wizarding decorate the book shelves, or lay across the carpet of her floor. She could not see what was making the annoying noise, as duke was curled up on the foot of her bed.<p>

She laid back down, till the tapping started once more, and she looked around again. This time she found the barn owl that was perched on her window sill with a letter tied to its leg. Her eyes grew larger and more awake, as she flung the blankets off her body, Duke almost falling off at the same time. Kendra rushed to the window, unlocking it and sliding it up. The owl looked up at her as she offered her arm, and he stepped up and offered his leg. Untying the parchment, and reading it over.

Miss K. Salomon

Second bedroom on second floor,

25 Ashfall drive

She looked at the owl and placed him onto the desk. She spoke up trying to hold her excitement.

"So do you need water, or food?"

"Ah, yes, water please, I'm good without the food." He sighed slightly, expecting her not to understand his hoots.

She grabbed a small bowl and filled it with water from the bathroom. She gave the owl the water, "There you go. I'm guessing the flight here from Hogwarts is long, but thank you for bringing me the letter."

"I see why the headmistress says you're a special student." He took a drink. "You can understand me, can't you?"

"Yes, I can. What do you mean the headmistress said I was special?" She asked, then added on "Also, you can stay as long as you want- I'll keep the window open, just leave when you're ready."

"Yes, thank you very much, but you probably want to tell your parents, go on I'll be alright on my own,"

She gave the Owl a giant smile and nodded turning around. She couldn't hold her excitement any more and grabbed a hold of Duke- who already had gotten back onto his spot and fallen assleep once more, but was rudely awoken by his owner. He meowed annoyingly at Kendra but she didn't care at that second. She rushed out the door almost running into her older sister, Edith. If looks could kill, Edith would have killed Kendra thousands of times. She was a blonde, with nice waves that she tamed well every day, with brown accusing eyes that were currently focused at Kendra. She was always on top fashion, with the best that she could get their parents to buy.

"Why you so excited freak?" she asked aggressively.

Kendra didn't care, as she passed Edith, running down the stairs and into the kitchen where she knew her parents were awake. Her mother was working on breakfast, and her father sat at the table reading the paper. Her mother Diana was beautiful as always, with dark brown hair that waved down over her shoulders. Bright blue calm eyes looked at her daughter like always with a smile, but slight surprise from the earliness. Avery was sitting at the table, his blond hair sitting unkempt above his similar bright blue eyes. He looked up from the newspaper, equally curious. Diana spoke out first.

"Why are you up already? Is everything all right?"

"Nothing wrong, everything is awesome- I got my letter," She squeaked out in excitement.

She held the thick envelope in front of her mother. Kendra was still holding the very unhappy Duke under her arm, but he perked up slightly looking at the letter in Kendra's other hand. He tried to investigate more, but the enthusiastic Kendra twirled about holding onto the black cat, in her happy dance- much like when they had first met.

"Letter? For what Kendra?" Her mother inquired, watching her daughter prance around the room with the black cat that had taken so much torment for being her companion.

"The letter from Hogwarts mom. I told you that I was waiting for it since summer started!" She squeaked out once more. "I'm going over to Ace's to tell them!"

Kendra rushed out the door once more passing her scowling older sister, dragging Duke with her. She was still in her pajamas, not caring if the neighbors saw. Once over to the front door she hit the doorbell several hundred times. It didn't talk long for Mrs. Cornell to open the door to the young maiden. She looked confused at the random appearance of Kendra in her pajamas, but stepped back to let her in, and Kendra bolted into the house and into the kitchen.

"What brings you over so early Kendra?" Mrs. Cornell asked, till she saw the letter in Kendra's hand.

"Oh, You got your letter didn't you Kendra?" Mr. Cornell asked over the top of the daily Prophet. He was already wearing his work robes.

"Yeah I finally got it," She headed to the table and sat down across from Ace's father, placing Duke onto her lap. He curled up immediately, but his tail kept twitching. Ace, from the looks of it, was still in bed. The noise downstairs seemed to have summoned him, however, and there were loud thuds upstairs. Before long,the brown headed boy popped into the room and sat next to Kendra. He was holding his letter as well with a big smile.

"I'll whip up some breakfast. Open them up dears." Mrs. Cornell stated.

They both smiled and nodded before opening the letters. Out came two pieces of paper. Kendra wasted no time before reading,

* * *

><p>Hogwarts School of<p>

Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva Mcgoningal

Dear Ms. Salomon,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been placed at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term Begins on 1, September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Sincerely,

Filius Flitwick

Deputy Headmaster

First years Students will require:

Three Sets of plain work robes (black)

One Plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of dragon-hide gloves

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

And the fallowing set of books:

_The Standard Book of Spells_ by Miranda Goshawk

_Quintessence: A Quest_

_Encyclopedia of Toadstools_

_Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

All students must be equipped with:

One wand

One standard sixe 2' pewter cauldron,

and may bring, if they desire, either an owl, a cat, or a toad.

Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks

* * *

><p>Kendra looked over this list once more. She wasn't feeling so great now. She knew the wizarding world used a different money system then the muggles'. Her eyes landed upon the older Cornells', clearly showing that worry was all she could think about. How could she pay for all these books and equipment. Ace, however, looked excited reading through the list and the letter. He looked over at Kendra with a bright smile.<p>

"I told you Kendra you're going to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, at least I got my wand and my cat already." She stated, petting Duke as he expressed his happiness with a purr.

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Cornell asked, noticing her concern. It was like reality crashing upon her once more, realizing money is just a important to go to school as ever, but the difference is the two worlds have different money. But Kendra had to ask about this concern or she couldn't go to the school that she had wanted to go to forever now- at least ever since they told her about it.

"What about paying for all this? I mean I know the wizarding world has gold and silver as their money, while the muggle world has paper,"

"Oh, don't worry sweetie, we've been keeping a savings account for you, so you can head to Hogwarts." Mrs. Cornell smiled brightly. "You have the money for the books and everything, so go and have fun. You'll enjoy Diagon Alley."

"Really?" Kendra's spirits returned with a big smile looking over at Ace. She was excited and ready to go shopping for the new school year to come.

The two parents give a nod, seeing the enthusiam return into Kendra's face. "Well, I guess I'm going to be bringing you two to Diagon Alley." Mr Cornell said, rising. "Work owes me a day off anyway."

"Then I'd better get ready!" Kendra stated just realizing she was still in her pajamas. She hurried out of the seat, grabbing a hold of Duke, and running over to her home to get ready for the day.


	4. Diagon Alley

Destyne looked up and down Diagon Alley, his eyes looking like they were going to pop out of his head. He had never been outside of the hospital that he could ever remember, and it was clear this was coming as a bit of a shock to him. "There are this many wizards in the world!?" he asked incredulously, staring up at Healer Jezebel.

"This is only a few of them all!" she laughed, enjoying seeing him like this. "You'll see lots of other people at Hogwarts- maybe even make a friend!" The aurors shot each other nervous looks behind her back, but didn't interject.

"All right, let's get moving young man." Shutz said, trying to get the assignment over with. As much as the child had been trying to 'help', he was highly unnerved. They turned, heading down the crowded street. Destyne's eyes got bigger and bigger by the moment, staring into the various shops.

"Where should we go first! Oh, let's get books! I'd love to have some new books to read!" He started to pull towards the big, bright shop 'Flourish and Blots'.

"Destyne, if you go there, you'll be out of money before we even finish. Come on." She pulled him aside into a tiny little shop shoved in between the bigger, more inviting stores. "Hello!" she said cheerily as they entered, waking up the seedy little man behind the counter. "I've got an up and coming Hogwarts student here with very little money for books. What can you do for him?"

The proprieter hurried around the counter, moving uncomfortably close to Jezebel. "Oh, I can do anything for the right price." He suggested in a way that made Destyne slightly uncomfortable, though he couldn't place why. "I have a beautiful selection of pre-owned books of all kinds just over here, if you please." He gestured broadly to a large bookshelf that took up one wall of the shop. It looked like he'd never bothered to organize any of the books in his life.

Resignedly, Destyne, Jezebel, and the aurors all shuffled over to the maelstrom of books, trying to find the books he would need. The auror's search was interrupted by their finding a large, black book that, as far as Destyne could tell, was illegible. They exclaimed over it, before quickly closing it and looking at the shopkeeper angrily. "If that's something I shouldn't have, by all means take it! I don't have the same skill you magnificent fellows do to recognize dark magics. I have to take customers at their word…" He looked very dejected, and the auror's expressions softened. They turned away to examine the book further, missing the way the shopkeeper looked absolutely pissed for a moment.

After ten minutes of hunting, neither Destyne or Jezebel had found even one of the books he needed. The shopkeeper had both revealed his name to be Vectigal, and had attempted several times to grope Jezebel. She shifted uncomfortably as his hand once again came to rest just above her behind, glaring at him pointedly. "Destyne, maybe we should try somewhere else…" she said, trying to escape Vectigal's attentions.

"Nonsense! My deals are the best around!" He proudly stated, his attempts becoming more overt. "Or do you not want what's cheapest for the boy?" His yellow grin was challenging her, and her ability to provide for what he assumed was her child. "Plenty of time before the boy finds them all in that-"

Destyne let out a small snarl, his eyes glowing with a flash of brilliant silver. The books on the shelf rattled slightly, and several strong lights were glowing from the inside of piles. The small boy raised one hand and the glowing books lept off the shelf, flying to him. Not having thought this far ahead, he was knocked off his feet as the eleven books smacked into his chest in quick succession.

"Destyne!" Jezebel shrieked, jumping to help him. Vectigal had stepped as far away from them both as possible, clearly terrified of the boy's wandless magic.

As the books were pulled off him by his Healer, Destyne raised a weak thumbs up, the natural blue returned to his eyes. "Found 'em, Jezebel. Can we go now?" So eager to have the freak of nature gone, Vectigal already had them rung up and gotten one of the aurors to pay before Destyne could get up.

As the group returned to the bright sunlight outside the grimy windows and rancid air, Jezebel turned and hugged Destyne. "Thank you, Destyne. And tell Eric thank you too."

Destyne nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. "He says you're welcome. That guy was pissing him off."

"Sorry, what'd I miss?" asked Shutz, who'd been standing guard outside.

"Nothing to worry about. Just an old pervert." Jezebel kept walking down the street, stopping to stare into a boutique parlor while the aurors and Destyne stood around bored.

* * *

><p><em>Back in the Leaky Cauldron-<em>

The Leaky Cauldron was just like always you could say- a small, cramped bar with Tom at the back. Beside him worked a new young lady, trying to learn the job. Witches, hags and wizards of all sorts gathered here, but none of the patrons payed any attention to the group of four- the Cornells and Kendra. Old Tom came up to Mr. Cornell like old friends though, as soon as he laid eyes on the group.

"Here to drink? The usual," he started till his eyes spotted the younger children, "Oh I see! shopping today? But I don't remember you having a young girl!" He spoke excitedly looking the young girl up and down.

"Oh no, Kendra isn't my daughter, Tom. She's the neighbor's child. But I do treat her like a daughter. Kendra, this is the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, Tom." Mr. Cornell said looking down at Kendra.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Kendra was still in a small shock. She might have gone to many wizarding events in the past, but today she could be considered a true witch, not just a muggle, but a witch. But this wouldn't be the end of the shock and awe to the young lady's day. Much more was coming as Mr. Cornell hurried along with the girls in tow and Ace following along.

Entering the back of the bar, Mr. Cornell tapped his wand on the brick wall in a specific order. The moment he was done, the wall slowly opened, bricks moving and wiggling into an archway that led into the one and only Diagon Alley. Kendra had heard stories of Diagon Alley from Ace, but her eyes still grew the size of saucers with each passing moment.

Mr. Cornell pushed the stunned Kendra along the alley, speaking once more, "Come on Kendra we gotta get some money, you see. Then we can go looking. I know you want to see every shop, but try to stay focused for now."

"Of course I want to see every shop!" Kendra stated, trying not to bolt towards the stores already but followed orders of her guardian. They headed to the large bright white building with Gringots across a banner. Kendra hurried up, weaving through the crowded streets of the Alley, with the Cornells almost running to keep up.

"Don't go too far ahead dear!" Mrs. Cornell yelled ahead.

"I wont!" Kendra shouted back, already most of the way up the the steps of Gringots.

Once at the top she stopped to read the plaque 'To those who seek beneath our floor, a treasure that was never yours- Thief! You have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there…" and tilted her head, looking a back at the group, waiting for everyone. Once everyone was there, she asked Mr. Cornell about the plaque. "What do they mean?"

"They use the best security, so thieves shouldn't go down there," Mr. Cornell explained seriously.

"Oh, okay!" She pushed the large doors open. Counters were all over and hundreds of Goblins were around. They were only a head lower than Kendra. They had a clever face, and long nimble fingers and feet. Even though Kendra found them a bit intimidating, she followed the Cornell's to one of the counters.

Kendra looked around the hall, trying not to look at the goblin Mr. Cornell was speaking to. The thousands of doors that seem to lead anywhere immediately caught her eye, with the goblins constantly coming and going, leading wizards or witches of all sorts.

"Good morning. We're here to take out some gold from Mrs. Salomon's and Mr. Cornell's vaults." He handed the goblin two keys.

The goblin examined the keys as if sure they must be a forgery for a few seconds. "Thats seems in order. I'll have someone take you down to the vaults. Farguss!"

Another goblin, assumedly Farguss, opened one of the white doors, gesturing to the four of them. The passageway wasn't the slick white marble like the main room. Instead, a plain stone passage sloped downwards towards along small railroad. Torches lit the way, only illuminating a few yards ahead into the total darkness. Farguss whistled, and a cart slid to a stop in front of the group. They all clambered into the crowded cart and speed off.

Kendra was enjoying the ride too much at first to pay attention to the route they were taking, but soon she realized she couldn't have if she wanted to. With the many twist and turns of the vaults, navigation was impossible for her. With every turn, it was harder and harder to even know what direction they were headed, other than down. Just as Kendra started to become worried about how the cart was shaking, and how far down they'd go, it stopped abruptly in front of a vault. The goblin got out nimbly and moved to stand beside the vault. With a quick flourish, Farguss unlocked the door for them. "Mrs. Salomon's vault." It contained a small pile of gold, silver and copper. Mrs. Cornell gave Kendra a small bag to collect some of the money for today's shopping trip in.

"How much will I need?" Kendra asked, trying not to stare.

"Just grab a handful of them all, dear." Mrs Cornell said, smiling encouraginly.

Kendra quickly grabbed what she thought she would need, and head back to the cart. Once more they headed down the twisting tunnels, down deeper still until they stopped once more The Cornells grabbed some money for themselves, before they took an even faster breakneck journey back up to the entrance.

As they exited the bank the small group tried to figure out what should be their next destination. Mrs. Cornell felt that some nice robes were in order, but Mr. Cornell thought books would be a better starting point. Ace was totally unhelpful, demanding to go see the new racing brooms. As Kendra's first vote to go straight to every pet store was shot down, she cast her vote with Mr. Cornell, and the four descended upon Flourish and Blotts. The store was even more amazing to Kendra than the bank had been, with books lined up to the ceiling and many other students and parents walk through the store looking for their books. Kendra had never seen so many books, even at her local muggle library. As Kendra looked through the leather bound books, she spotted one titled "Hogwarts: a friendship." She reached up to grab it, and meet another hand.

She looked to her side and was face to face with another girl around her age. Both she at the other girl quickly pulled their hands away from the book, the other girl looking shyly away. "Oh, sorry." she said quietly, intently staring at the floor.

"No its fine, I bet theres more you can have it," Kendra said, smiling warmly.

The shy girl looked back up, surprised. She started to speak, but her voice caught and she stared at Kendra's eyes. Even though Kendra was used to it by now, it was always a bit odd to have someone staring straight into her eyes like that. Even in the wizarding world they were still a unique color, with their blue-violet. After a few long moments, the shy girl snapped out of her fascination and quickly grabbed the book. She looked at it's cover, with its large picture of two handsome wizards, and an absolutely stunning witch, before looking back up to Kendra. "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing you are too? I'm Kendra, what's your name?"

"I'm Kandance,"

"Nice to meet you, Kandance,"

Kendra grabbed her own copy of the book,which had magically appeared on the shelf, and placed it on her own pile of books. "Well see you at school. I hope we can become good friends," She smiled brightly as she headed away for another book on her list. The list flew by, and in no time Kendra headed to the cashier and bought all the books she needed. It took her a little while to find and found the rest of the group waiting, already done.

"Lets Head out Ken, we have a lot more to get." Mr. Cornell said as the looked behind her, already heading out of the store. She seemed in a hurry to get on with the shopping, nearly dragging Ace with her. He was rebelliously glaring down the street at the broom store as they exited into the bright light of the main part of Diagon Alley again. Kendra noticed a bunch of scary looking guys, all surrounding a young boy about her age. She frowned, looking up at Mr. Cornell. "I thought we don't have princes and that stuff in the wizarding world?"

"We don't." Mr. Cornell frowned, looking at the group. "I wonder what the aurors are there for." He walked towards the group, waving. "Hey, Shutz! Gavin! Ben! What are you all doing here?"

The auror glanced away from his charge, looking up the road. "Neil! So this is why you couldn't come into work today you backhanded dick!" Despite an aggressive tone, he and the other aurors were grinning. "Getting little Ace ready for his next year?"

"Yeah, Ace and little Kendra, our neighbors' kid. So, what's the big group here for?" Neil asked, looking at the group.

Shutz glanced back at Destyne, before moving closer to his coworker. "He's here to get ready for Hogwarts…" he said in a very low tone. "I really need to talk to you about it, but it's not wise while Claudia's here. She won't take it well." He shot her a bright smile, as if he'd said nothing about her without her hearing. "Doing as well as ever I assume, Claudia?"

"I see. " Neil glanced quickly toward the kid waiting a few feet behind the aurors, "Alright. I can send the kids and Claudia to the robe shop."

"Oh, I'm doing good, Shutz. Having a good day?" Claudia spoke up smiling brightly, still tightly holding holding Ace, who was still determinately staring at the quidditch shop.

"Hunney, why don't you get the kids to the robe shop? Shutz and I have to discuss some business." He looked back at Shutz then smiled at Claudia winningly.

Shutz nodded, smiling too. "Sorry to steal him on his day off, Claudia. I just need his input on a case that came in today. You understand, right?"

"I understand, just dont steal him too long, Shutz. I'm thinking of finding him some new robes today too." She started dragging Ace, having to fight to pull him away from the racing shop. Without wasting energy to look back, she called to Kendra. "Come on, dear. Let the grown ups talk."

Kendra started to walk after Mrs. Cornell, but as she passed the aurors she couldn't help noticing the kid that was a few feet away the aurors. She pivoted towards him instead and walked up to him, tilting her head slight and speaking quietly so the adults wouldn't notice her. "So whats with you kid?"

"Up with me?" Destyne turned away from the shop window where he'd been watching Healer Jezebel exclaiming over some piece of jewelry that he didn't really care about. "What do you mean? I'm just shopping for my Hogwarts stuff, like everyone else. They are, right? Healer Jezebel said they were."

On the other side of the small group, Shutz had levelled a very serious stare on Mr. Cornell. "The boy's going to Hogwarts, Neil. Problem is, he's not normal. I don't know what he is, but he keeps doing stuff that I can't explain… We were called by Hogwarts itself to oversee his time in Diagon alley, since he's been locked in St. Mungos since he was five. And when I say locked…" Shutz turned a little pale. "I mean they locked that poor kid in inside a vault. Like, the ones in Gringotts are less well made, Neil. Whatever that kid is, make sure your kids know to keep the hell away from it, ok?"

"I see. I'll warn them before they go." Neil sighed looking towards the direction of the robe shop. "I guess I should go catch up before Claudia has my head. Thanks for the warning. See you at work tomorrow, Shutz." He headed off down the street, giving a preoccupied half-wave.

Kendra didn't even notice her second guardian's departure. "Well the other kids don't have body guards. I think some of the shoppers are normal wizards getting their basic needs." She looked into the shop over Destyne's shoulder, seeing the healer he'd been watching.

"Really?" Destyne frowned. "It's not like Healer Jezebel to lie to me." He glanced in the window with her. "That's her. She watches out for me. I'm Destyne, by the way." He held out his hand, smiling. His eyes seemed to flash purple as he reached for a handshake, maybe just a trick of the light.

"I'm not sure, Its my first time here,"She watched the healer intently for a few moments, before turning back to Destyne. "That's good. I'm Kendra." She returned the smile, reaching out for the handshake as well. She noticing the strange eye change but shook it off as just a freak accident. gripping onto his hand with her own hand.

As soon as her hand took Destyne's, his eyes turned completely purple like Kendra's, locked on hers. A slow, inscrutable smile crossed his face, as he held her hand without shaking. "My my…" he said in a voice that was significantly higher than it had been a minute ago. "How strange to see this, after all this time."

At the change in tone, the aurors' focus returned to their charge, and they all spun around to find him and Kendra. Shutz was there before either of the kids could move, pulling Kendra away. "Keep away from it, child!" He held her tightly, standing several feet away from Destyne.

"It? He has a name, sir, and let go of me!" Kendra wiggled her wrist away from Shutz with a glare. She held the glare for a few moments before crossing her arms, looking back apologetically to Destyne. Her attention returned to the auror in full wrath. "Mr. Shutz, I don't see why he's so dangerous."

Destyne's eyes faded back to their natural blue, as he watched the scene unfold. He didn't get involved, simply watching the aurors in silence. "You don't need to. Try just listening to and respecting adults, will you?" Shutz glared at Kendra, pulling her further away from Destyne and looking up and down the alley. "Damn it, where'd Neil go! Look little girl. Stay as far away from this creep as possible, ok?" He looked back up the street in desperation, and his whole face relaxed. "Oy, Bosch!"

A thin, gaunt man froze in place halfway across the street, turning slowly to look at the aurors. His dark eyes were questioning, but also seemed to be closely examining everything around him. With a deliberate step, he came down the street to stand near Shutz and Kendra, his hands still hidden inside the sleeves of his robes that were several sizes too big for him, further accentuating a build that would have put a muggle fashion model on a diet. "Yes, Shutz?" His voice was unusually high for a man, and seemed to pierce with the same knife's edge as his eyes.

Kendra was still fuming at Shutz treating her like a child, and was still trying not to use the spell that just popped into her head on him. "I may be little, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to treat a person with decency- something you seem to forget, sir!"

Shutz pointedly ignore the jab, pushing Kendra towards the seedy looking man. "Can you get this little girl to her parents? I'm not sure where they went, and I can't just leave my post. I know it's sudden, but you've helped us out on a few cases in the past so I know I can trust you."

Bosch shrugged, the motion almost lost in the baggy robes. "Sure, no problem Shutz. By the way, any luck with that missing girl last month? I'm sorry I didn't have more information, but I can only hope that you-" Shutz cut Bosch off with a glare at him, then at Kendra. He looked back to Bosch, then sadly shook his head 'no', looking at the ground remorsefully a few seconds. Bosch followed suit. "I'm sorry."

"It's not as if it's your fault. Don't take it so hard- we can't save everyone." Shutz said, in a half-heartedly bolstering voice. "All right." He pushed Kendra towards Bosch. "This is one of your teachers at Hogwarts, little girl. Rest assured that if you cause more trouble not only will it hold over into your school year, but I'll hear about it from him and so will Neil. So do not give him any trouble, ok?" The teacher's hand snapped out from out of his robes, clasping very tightly on Kendra's shoulder. It almost felt like a skeleton had risen from the ground and was getting ready to drag her back with it.

"I'm sure there won't be any problems, will there Miss…"

"He's a creep, Mr. Shutz." She crossed her arms as a shiver ran along her back, trying to escape from Bosch's grip. "I'll be good. Just let go of, me sir, I wont try to make any more trouble. ...No promises."

Bosch chuckled slightly. "My, what a feisty little thing. Don't worry, Shutz. I'll take good care of her." He turned Kendra towards one of the side streets, walking her deliberately down it. "There's quite a lot of area to check, so we'd better get started! I'll see you around! Good luck on your job!" He kept smiling pleasantly, but the grip on Kendra's shoulder never faltered as he led her down side street after side street. "So, where do you think your parents are headed, Miss Insolent?" His other hand took hold of her upper arm, helping to guide her along as the looked.

"The Cornells are going to the robe store, and I said let go of me," Her eyes sharpened slightly, Still trying to wiggle away from his grip, "so you can take me there and be on your way, Creeper."

Bosch just laughed slightly, his grip shifting. As the two moved into a darker side alley than the others, he moved one arm around her, holding her close. "On the contrary. I can't let you run off- Neil would never forgive me for letting you get hurt. Yes, yes…" He ran the hand along her arm, reminiscing. "After everything Neil and I have done together, I can't let his daughter get hurt."

"I said let go of me, Creeper,"She glares at him more,"I just want to go to the robe store and get my new robes!" every second more spells popped up in her head, but her hand couldn't grab her wand in this situation. She started to wiggle away from him more. "And I'm not Mr. Cornell's daughter, I'm his neighbor," She huffs out getting frustrated with the teacher even more.

"All the better." Bosch said, his tone suddenly dark. He started to turn towards her, when voice came from a doorway. "Evening, Bosch." The teacher's head snapped towards it, looking both scared, and expectant. "Oh, it's you."

A tall, well built man with glasses and very long, brown-red hair. It fell down past his shoulder in a ponytail, held by a light red hair tie. "Ah, and who is this?"

Kendra's eyes jolt from Bosch to the new guest, "I'm Kendra Salomon, Sir and you?"

"She's a student that I'm finding her family for her. If you'll excuse me, Alder, we have to be-" Bosch started to try to leave, but Alder stepped in the way.

"A student, really? Is this your first year, Miss Kendra?" He held out his left hand to her in a handshake. Simultaneously, his right hand came up. The simple looking wooden staff he was carrying flicked up with it, catching Bosch in the elbow. The other teacher jumped away, cursing, holding his injured arm. "Oh, dreadfully sorry about that! I didn't mean to, really!" He shot Bosch a concerned look, that turned to a wink and a grin to Kendra as soon as Bosch wasn't looking.

"It's fine, totally fine." Bosch snapped irritably as he moved back towards Kendra. As he reached to grab her again, Alder moved closer, accidentally blocking him. "We really need to be going, Alder."

"Of course! But I just realized, I'm done shopping, and I really do need to get a new robe. So it makes much more sense for me to bring her to meet them. Don't worry, I'll report back to you when she's safe." He moved alongside Kendra, leading her out of the alley without waiting for confirmation. "See you at school, Bosch!" he called back cheerfully as the two returned suddenly to a well lit-bustling alleyway. After a few moments, he glanced to his side, finally letting the hand holding his staff relax and start walking with it again. "You ok, Kendra?"

She watched the whole thing in confused ment now walking with a new teacher from what she got his name was Alder, and he just got her away from the creeper. She would nod and looked up at him with a soft smile, "Yeah I think I'm okay, sir."

"Good. Sorry about that. I just don't personally trust Bosch. Don't take it to heart, ok? I've never heard anything bad about him as a teacher."

"I don't like him either, he's now going to be a forever Creeper to me,"

Alder threw back his head, laughing openly. "Well then, that's your choice. Come on, let's go find the nearest robe shop and start looking, eh?"

* * *

><p>"What do you you mean you didnt noticed Kendra being with you! You Left Daina's child in the middle of Diagon Alley. Who know's where she is now! Lets hope she's in a pet store!" Miss Cornell was yelling and screaming at mister Cornell in the well fashioned robe store. Ace was being fitted for his robes while the two were causing a scene.<p>

"I thought she was with you dear, really, and she probably did head to a pet store, you know how she is…"

Ace was trying to not claim the two as his parents, as he lifted his arms as the witch tailored the black robe that he needed for school that year. He was also wishing he was with Kendra running around Diagon alley without his parents.

Just outside in the alley, Alder turned his head, smirking. "Would those dulcet tones dropping your name be familiar to you at all, miss Kendra?" he asked sarcastically.

Kendra would slightly blush and nod, "Yeah thats the Cornells for sure. Are you sure I can't pretend that I don't know them?"

Alder's smile broadened. "Well, I could bring you back to Mr. Bosch. It'll take you quite a while to find them at his pace. Or, of course, I could take you home with me, and just bring you to Hogwarts when the term starts." he shrugged, laughing. "But, they sound lively. Why wouldn't you want to be around such people? If only my family was that much fun."

"I Rather not go back with Professor Creepy. The second offer doesn't sound too bad, but Mom would flip if The Cornells came back without me," She would sigh, " But they are fun, they were the ones who protected me, during the Dark Times, and introduced me into the Wizarding world, as soon as I started to use spells." She smiled reminiscing what she could remember as a child.

With a small nod, Alder led Kendra towards the still-loud shop. "It must be nice to have a family like that, blood or no." He said quietly, as they reached the door. "Treasure them, all right? Now get in there." He pushed her slightly towards the door. "They're worried about you."

"Alright, Alright, See you, Um… What may I call you?" She questions as she would turn towards him before, entering the shop.

"Professor Lovage. It's a pity I won't have you in any of my classes this term- you seem incredibly bright for your age. Hopefully I'll see you around though." He smiled warmly at her. "Do I need to accompany you in, or can you handle things from here?"

"Alright, And I should be fine, Professor. See you around at School," She waved back at him and confidently opened the door to the rather noisy shop.

"I'll go look for her, honey," Neil said, rising from the heated debate, only to be looking across the shop at the girl he was setting out to find. Upon the sight of Kendra, he smiled brightly, "Oh Kendra you found the shop! How?"

"Oh dear, are you hurt!?" Claudia rushed over as soon as she heard her husband say Kendra's name. Holding onto the little girl tightly, she tried to somehow look all of her over without letting her go.

"It wasnt too hard- I had one of the teachers help me, and it helped that we can hear you a mile way…" She spoke through breaths she could barely get out."So… can I get my robe now, and some breath too?"

* * *

><p>The long day of shopping was drawing to an end for both the kids. They hadn't run into each other again since their quick meeting outside Flourish and Blots, but that was about to change. The Cornell's had finally relented, and let Kendra visit a pet shop while they took Ace to look at racing brooms. Kendra headed straight to the talking creatures she could understand She knew she couldn't take any home with her, but that didn't matter to Kendra.<p>

Seeing the bunches of owls hanging outside Kendra stopped for a second reaching for the cage softly, finding a small dwaf owl, She spoke in a quiet voice for she knew it was still strange even in the wizarding world to talk to all animals like she can.

"How are you little guy?" She asked in squeaks and squawks

"Good Good!" It squeaked out happily,

"Thats good I'll come back later. Maybe I'll get some treats for ya guys!" She smiles brightly and with a wave heading into the shop with excitement. The cashier greeted her with a smile. as many voices came from all sections of the shop. Kendra couldn't even keep it together as she tried to decided where to head in next.

Behind her, the shop's door opened again, and Destyne paced in. His guards could be seen outside the door before it shut, arguing. It sounded like they were all allergic to *something* in there, so had let him go in alone. He looked around, seeming slightly in awe of the shop. "They're all so cool…" he said quietly. Then he spotted Kendra across the shop. "Oh, it's you again."

Kendra heard the jingle of the bell, but didn't notice who it was till the voice reached her ears. She turned towards him tilting her head then give him a big smile." Hey, Destyne. Yeah, they are cool. I can't decide what to look at. I'm guessing you don't have a pet yet?"

Destyne shrugged, still looking around. "Healer Alduth never let me have one. But since I'm going to school, Healer Jezebel told me I finally could at least look at them." He looked around the shop again, looking both excited, and yet a little sad.

"Well a lot of these guys are probably good. A little noisy, though." She smiled, looking around the shop, trying to decide. "What type of animal you like? or no clue?"

"I don't really." Destyne looked around the shop again, his frown deepening. "I was sure the right one would just stand out to me when I saw it."

Kendra looked at him with a question, "Then lets start! Hmm. They told us a cat, an owl or a toad, right? Lets head to the toads!" She grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him to the toad tanks.

"What? H-hey!" Destyne was dragged along, totally bewildered. "No, You don't understand. I'm not looking for a toad. I just am waiting for-"

"What do you mean you don't want a toad! Then what do you want? Its getting a little noisy for me…" She blinked, looking at the animals around her, "Can you guys be a little more quiet please?" She asked in as many dialects as she could.

"Well, that's just it. I'm waiting to find an animal that stands out to me. I felt sure it would be in this shop, and my intuition is never wrong… Just sometimes a bit misguided. But none of these animals are calling to me." Destyne turned, starting towards the door. "Maybe I should just reconsider my impulse."

She moved to block him, her hand on her hip, "Why not just meet some. Sometimes you gotta talk to them to figure it out!" She thinks for a moment, "hmmm…."

"No, I'd feel it. I'm sure of it. This isn't the place for me after all."

"Awes come On Des! There gotta be something out there pets are great companions. I mean, I got duke at home though he doesn't talk much."

Destyne looked at her calmly. "If you're so sure the pet for me is in this shop, ask them what the meaning of home is."

"Okays I will," She turns towards them all, speaking in the dilelects that she could, "Whats the Meaning of home to you guys?"

Many chorusing shouts came back, all having to do with fun, happiness, companionship, or love. It was a jumbled mess, but the general message came across.

"They all say pretty close to the same thing, Fun, happiness you know the basic stuff," She shrugs

Destyne shook his head seriously. "Then they're not the one that I felt. I'm sorry, but my pet is not in this shop." He moved to leave the shop again, looking surprisingly sad.

"Well what ever your looking for I hope you find Him or her!" She walks towards and owl hawk to pet its head. "See ya at school!"

He nodded, leaving the shop. His guards were waiting outside. "You didn't find one, Destyne?" Jezebel asked curiously. He shook his head sadly, before leading them off along the road. "All right. Let's get home then."

Kendra headed back out, finding the Cornells waiting for her. It didn't take long for Mr. Cornell to bring up their next destination- the wand Shop. Kendra didn't understand why she had to go to the wand shop at all. She had a perfectly fine wand in her pocket. It was made by herself too, only making it even cooler.

"What do you mean the wand shop My wand is just fine, Mr Cornell."

"Oh no it isn't. Come on, Kendra, let's go." Mr. Cornell said, half dragging Kendra to Olivander's, where bunches of wand cases decorated the shelves around a stool for customers to sit on while they wait, but the shopkeeper didnt seem to be touched everything it seemed, making Kendra cough as the tried to protest again.

"See? He's not here- lets go home!" Kendra tried to turn and Neil grabbed her, as the squeal of wheels rolling down to the end of one of the sleeves came from one of the aisles, and an old man with a pair of spectacles looked down with a smile, exclaiming.

"Oh, the Cornells. I didn't think you had a daughter." He examined the young lady once more. "So, you're here for your wand young lady!" Kendra looked surprised at the strange old man that came from what seemed no where. His eyes looked down like he was looking deep into her soul.

"I dont need a wand. I have a perfectly good one, Sir!" Kendra protested yet again.

"Oh, you do? May I see this said wand?" he chuckled, in a tone that said he felt Kendra was making up a child's fantasy about her perfectly fine wand. As Kendra pulled out her make-shifted wand, his expression began to change, however.

"I made it out of my own hair, it works just fine, too."

"Oh My, my, my what a strange wand you have. May I see it?" He asked the young red head.

"You may," Kendra gave the old wand maker the wand. He twisted and turned the birch stick, examining it from every angle his expression became ever more surprised.

"You said you made this yourself? How? I haven't seen a wand made by this style in years."

"Well it kind of just came to me as a spell." Kendra stated, not really sure how to explain how she herself made it when she was only five at the time. "I was really young, and I just wanted a wand."

"I see. Interesting. Mr. Cornell this wand here is just fine for the young lady. She some how knew what she was doing." He smiles at the other adult in a mysterious way, ignoring the way Mr. Cornell's jaw had dropped.

"I see, um well then I guess we don't need to buy a wand from you…" Still slightly stunned, Neil turned back to the others. "Alright Kendra, we can go home,"

"Yes! I got stuff to learn! I cant wait till this year starts!" Kendra started running out of the store back down what she believed was the way to the Leaky cauldron, with some guidance from Neil and Claudia telling her not to turn that way or this way, Ace followed right behind.

One wrong turn would have taken her onto the side street that Destyne was now leading his group down determinedly. "Destyne, where are we going?" Jezebel asked again. "You're just headed behind the shops we were already looking at."

"I felt it again. I'm sure she's this way."

"She? Healer Jezebel, what's going on?" Shutz was panting from the near-run pace Destyne had them all going at.

"If I knew, I'd be worthy of an order of Merlin as a mind reader. Destyne! You need to stop and explain yourself this-"

"There." Destyne stopped dead, holding up his hand to bring the others to a halt, all crashing into each other. "Shhh…" Gesturing for them to stay back, he crept towards the alleyway behind the pet shop he'd just left. Leaning forwards over his shoulder, the others could barely make out a matted, ragged animal huddled against the wall. "Hey, girl. It's ok, I'm here to help you." Destyne moved closer, holding out a hand.

"Destyne, be careful." Jezebel started to step towards him. "It doesn't look friendly." Her warning was too late, as the creature jumped out, its jaws snagging onto Destyne's hand. He hissed in pain, but didn't cry out, gesturing with his free hand for the others to stay back.

"No. This is the pet that needed me. To her, home is safety. Home is loyalty. Home is mutual care." He reached out, stroking it's head gently. It blinked up at him, then slowly released his hand. He kept gently petting it, sitting down next to it. "It's a fox, Healer Jezebel. Her name is O'ha."

"Jezebel, foxes aren't on the Hogwarts list…"

"Neither are rats, but students have those." Jezebel was watching Destyne with an odd look. "It'll do him good to have something to look after and care for… Let him have this." She stood, moving a bit closer. O'ha growled, but relaxed when Destyne pulled her into a hug. "It's time for us to get back to the ward, Destyne. I'll have someone pick up some food for her on our way back."


End file.
